When Jack met Clara
by iForce
Summary: Its 2013 and in Cardiff Wales Jack finds his Doctor
1. The Impossible Girl and the Immortal Man

When Jack Met Clara

It was the dead of night in Cardiff. A tall figure with his long coat flailing behind him walked the street.

Captain Jack Harkness unclipped the revolver pistol from his belt

"Rex I'm outside the building" he whispered into the building in question was an abandoned five story car park littered with graffiti.

"Ok remember we don't know what in here we just know that there was some rift activity, it could just be a weevil or maybe it's a Dalek, just be CAREFUL Jack" Rex replied

"Hello? Immortal man here" Jack scoffed "You should know, Jack Mark two... Wait there's a noise I'm going in!"

Jack could hear a snuffling sound. He cocked his gun ready. And turned the corner.

What he saw shocked him, a young brunette girl in her early twenties he'd say in Twenty-First Century Clothes

"Get down on the ground! Face Down on the ground!" Jack barked the order

"DOCTOR!" the Girl screamed "There's a mad man pointing a gun at me! DOCTOR?

Jacks heart skipped a beat? "Which Doctor? Who do you mean by Doctor?" He barked, lowering the gun slightly.

The girl shouted louder "DOCTOR!"

"I'm coming Clara!" a voice came from the upper floors.

Jack turned and saw a man, in a long coat and wearing a bow tie.

"Jack!" the man exclaimed.

"Doctor?" Jack croaked.

"Of course it's me jack!

"Not to ruin the moment or anything buuuut, the wild bloodthirsty alien thing is coming this way!" the girl said. Jack turned and as he saw the Weevil it threw itself at him its jaws sunk into Jacks throat, ripping it clean out...


	2. Torchwood Return

"No that's naughty!" The Doctor laughed as he hit the weevil over the head with the frying pan he was wielding knocking it unconscious. Clara was knelt next to Jacks blood-soaked, motionless body.

"I'm sorry Doctor, there's no pulse. Who was he?" Clara said almost sobbing

"Ah I'm sure he'll be fine" the Doctor smiled.

"But you knew him you-"Clara started but was cut off when Jack let out a great gasp and jumped up. Clara stared in horror and amazement as the gaping hole that was Jacks neck healed itself.

"But, but… BUT!" Clara stammered "that's impossible!"

"Hello I'm Captain Jack Harkness and you are?" Jack flirted

"Same old, same old" the Doctor sighed "And this is Clara my impossible girl, Clara Jack, Jack Clara"

"Can't I talk? To anyone?" Jack sighed "And wait you've regenerated? How many times? And a Bow Tie? Really?

"Bowties are COOL!" Clara laughed "He's only regenerated once. Blast of radiation if you must know and no you can't talk to me!"

"How'd she know so much?" Jack smiled

"Because she was there, kind of. Long story!" The Doctor said "Anyway that Weevil looks like it's coming round and I don't know what to do!"

"Ah, I can handle this" Jack said as he sprayed the Weevil with the spray that Torchwood so commonly used.

"Guessing your still with Torchwood then?" the Doctor queried. Before Jack could answer his communicator beeped.

"Yeah Rex I hear you" Jack said into the communicator " I'm coming back to the Hub, oh and by the way tell Gwen that I'm bringing back my Doctor" Jack finished speaking and turned to the Doctor and said " What brings you here?"

"Well refuelling durr but I had to stop off here when we saw our friend the weevil here running amok" the Doctor replied "Now the Tardis is over here some-" The Doctor stopped speaking as he walked smack into the Tardis "I meant to do that!" he shouted as Jack and Clara laughed at him.

Gwen was excited; she was finally going to meet the legendary Doctor! He had seen him once before but that was on a screen while the world was burning from the Dalek attack. Rex was confused why Gwen was so happy until she explained to him about why the Doctor was the reason they were even there and who he was.

Gwen snapped her head around as the new disk that had been installed since the destruction of the original hub rolled open and revealed Jack in his long flowing long coat and two other people a young girl in her twenties and another man also wearing a long coat, but no Doctor. She was confused.


	3. The Hub

"Jack?" Gwen asked "I thought you said you were bringing the Doctor!"

"And here he is" Jack laughed.

"But that can't be him!" Gwen said "he was more you know, Normal?"

"I'm an alien with two hearts that can change his face" the Doctor explained "I thought you could work that out, I mean you work for Torchwood!"

Clara stood gazing up at how vast the hub was. She felt so small. And all this? Underneath a famous landmark? "What is this place?" She managed to blurt out.

"This is Torchwood, outside the Government beyond the police" Jack said "One of the most secret organizations this side of Nebula 4, if you weren't with the Doctor I'd have you retconed."

"Amnesia pill" Jack added when he saw the puzzled look on Clara's face. "Meet the team, Gwen and Rex."

"Where's Ianto?" The Doctor inquired

"He was killed by an Alien race called the 456" Jack said holding back the tears

"I'm sorry Jack" the Doctor mumbled.

"And I've got a bone to pick with you Doctor!" Jack shouted" Where the heck where you? Miracle Day, no one could die the world was falling to pieces and you didn't even pop in to say hello?"

"Yeah!" Rex agreed

"Well you see there are fixed points in time that I can't intervene with2 the Doctor breathed "And miracle day was one of them I knew that you could sort it out."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))

Clara was bored; she sat swivelling in an office chai. The Doctor had gone off with Jack and the man called Rex. "You know if you want a cup of tea or something you could just ask." Gwen said.

Clara swivelled in the chair to see Gwen stood holding a tea pot. "A tea would be great thanks." Clara said stretching

"So" Gwen said as she poured the tea into two Cups branded with a Torchwood logo "Since the boys are playing with their toys in the basement, let's have a girly chat! So go on then what's he like? The Doctor?"

"Well it can be the most exciting thing that has ever happened to you" Clara said "But sometimes he's, well he's-"

Clara never got to finish her sentence as right at that moment the entire hub shook and the various monitors around the place began blinking. Jack and the Doctor came running up the stairs. "What the hell was that?" Jack shouted running over to a screen.

"There are massive spikes of rift activity all around the city." Gwen shouted "But these kinds of readings are higher than any we've ever recorded!"

The Doctor grabbed Gwen screen looking at it "No it can't be" he mumbled to himself.

"What is it Doctor?" Jack shouted to the Doctor

"Now, because I'm clever, I would say that these sorts of readings can only mean one think." The Doctor gulped "Someone is using the rift to their own advantage!"

"Why would they do that? Clara asked

"To wreak havoc on the world, to prepare for an invasion to weaken the Earths defences" Jack said.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))

The Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and they ran up to the streets. He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it into the air.

"What are you doing Doctor?" Clara asked

"Scanning for ships orbiting the Earth." The Doctor replied "And I count five"

"Are they definitely alien? Clara asked "One of them could be the international space station!"

"Well looking at the mass I would say none of them are The international Space Station" The Doctor said with a worried look on his face"

"Um I think I know where that The Space Station is!" Clara said walking into the general direction of a TV store showing the news. The headline is big bold letters were

**International Space Station Crashes on Sydney**


	4. Welcome Back Team

"But… but…" Clara stammered staring horrified at the screen.

"That's over 4.6 Million people… dead" The Doctor breathed. The Doctor span as he heard footsteps running towards him. Jack had a look of shock on his face. "Who would do that?" Jack panted.

"I don't know but whoever they are they're dealing with me now" the Doctor said almost growling with rage.

At that exact moment fireballs crashed into the Earth all around the world. The fireballs wrecked and destroyed houses, businesses, landmarks. The Doctor grimaced when he realized what was happening.

"They're using Earths own strength to bring it down" The Doctor said running back to the hub.

"But Doctor!" Clara shouted after him "What are those fireballs?" The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned to face Jack and Clara. "Those aren't meteors…" The Doctor explained "They're every single satellite orbiting the Earth"

"But Doctor!" Jack said "Wouldn't that count the moon?"

"Well it can't… It would have hit already… I think…"

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

Martha Jones stood up. Fire burned all around her. "Mickey!" she cried "Mickey!" She hadn't seen her husband since just before the explosion or whatever it was. "Over here Martha" she heard Mickeys voice shout " Are you ok!?"

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 oo00ooo0o0o0

"Sylvia! Sylvia" Wilfred Mott cried as he ran back to his house. He had been on the hill with his telescope when he saw the bits of space junk rain down on London. And he watched in terror as he saw one crash into his street. Donna was safe, she was in Africa on her honeymoon, and she'd be alright…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0ooooo0o0o0o0 ooo0o0o0o0o

Rose helped the Doctor hit the switches on his Tardis. She was having so much fun that she had almost forgotten what they were doing. That 'The Doctor' wasn't even The Doctor. He was the Meta-Crisis that had grown from the real Doctors hand. The Doctor had given something to the Meta-Crisis to grow his own Tardis, and that was what they were in now. But it didn't feel right it was different. The Meta-Crisis Doctor, Doctor II she liked to call him, was going to break the barrier between the parallel universes, they needed help, their world, was over.

0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Craig Owens ran out of his house Alfie in his arms, Sophie hot on his heels. They watched as fire rained around them. "Sophie get Alfie away" Craig said passing his son to his wife "Go to the Underground it should be safe!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0oo0

The Doctor was running around the hub. He adjusted his Sonic Screwdriver "Doctor? What are you doing?" Clara asked

"Well you see the Sonic Screwdriver keeps track of any neutrals that it comes into contact with." The Doctor explained at 100 miles per hour "Well with the power of the rift I can use the Sonic Screwdriver to bring them here. I'll widen it to a maximum distance of about… hmmm 100 miles?" The Doctor straightened up his Bow Tie and held his Sonic Screwdriver up in the air

Gwen turned from her conversation with Jack just in time to see six people appear out of thin air…


	5. They just keep Coming

Rose turned. She wasn't in the Tardis anymore. She blinked; the sudden change of light had startled her. Her vision finally came into focus and she saw a man, a strange man, brown hair, and a bow tie? Next to him was a face she recognized though. Jack. She ran and flung his arms around him. "What? Doctor? How did she get here?" Jack said. Rose pulled away he couldn't see the Doctor, only her meta-crisis Doctor.

"Ah well, I don't know to be honest..." The funny looking man with the bow tie said. Then it clicked, only one person had that bad a dress sense. "Doctor?" she croaked nearly crying.

"Hello Rose" he smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

"Wilf!" the Doctor exclaimed."Hello it's me, you know The Doctor?"

"But, but, but" the old man stuttered " You, your, your face..."

"It's still me though! I'm an alien think about it" The Doctor laughed

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clara scowled at the Doctor across the room. He hadn't even looked at her since those people had arrived. His past companions he called them. He showed more interest in hem than her, especially that blonde one, Rose he called her. "Was that jealousy Clara?" she thought to herself. Well it couldn't be, he and her could never be, they were well different. Different species different.

"Hey! If looks could kill!" Gwen laughed as she placed some tea in Clara's hand. "Are you, I don't know? Jealous Clara?"

"What? Me no..." Clara said in a half hearted voice. She was too concentrated on the Doctor.

"Keep telling yourself that..." Gwen laughed as she walked off to the rest of the group.

The hub shook Clara lurched out of her chair. Mickey and Martha clasped one an others hands. Rose clung to the real Doctor with the Meta-Crisis stood awkwardly beside them. Wilf and Jack who had previously been talking stopped while Craig dropped his phone.

"We've got an incoming message!" Gwen and Rex both shouted at the same time. "It's from UNIT!"

" This is the _**United Nations Intelligence Taskforce**_ calling anyone on this channel" the computer crackled " Anyone on this channel will know of extra-Terrestrial life, and with deep regret I inform you that tonight's events were caused by aliens. There is a fleet of Three Hundred UFO's heading towards Earth with obvious inten-"

The message stopped as the Hub shook once more. With the message coming through everyone had forgotten about the shaking.

"That's coming from the door..." Jack said "Arm yourself!" Gwen, Rex, Jack, Wilf, Martha and Mickey all grabbed a gun. The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry Doctor! But we don't know what it is out there, trying to knock our front door down, last time it was a Dalek!"

The Doctor nodded and without saying a word took Clara, Craig, Rose and the Meta to cover behind a nearby desk. The banging increased. BANG BANG BANG. The door rolled open to reveal three figures, three human figures.

"Hold your FIRE!" Jack said nearly crying at the third figure.

Sarah Jane Smith, River Song and Ianto Jones stood in the door way.

"Did you miss us?" They said in unison.


End file.
